


The First Dark Moon

by CavannaRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Love, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrosio and his bride Selene are the first among vampires. Victims of a scorned god's revenge, they have thrived within their dark banishment, and fueled by their love will destroy all that sought to destroy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She awakens slowly, oblivion parting like a knife running through molasses. Just like every morning for more years than she could possibly count, her beloved ran his hand over her face and through her hair, caressing her back from the grip of death, as if coaxing whatever power fueled them to return her to his embrace for another night. That first puff of air escapes her lips, signalling that once more she would walk the night at his side, and her lips slowly turn up at the corners as she shifts onto her side, long lashes sweeping over alabaster skin as they part to display her strange black eyes. He was there, as he always was, the one sight that she never tired of.

They said, the foolish, ambiguous mass known as they, that familiarity bred contempt. Fools and charlatans, playing at deep emotions they could not understand. She was more in love with this beautiful man with every day they spent together. His passion and his dedication, to both her and his goal. He had a fire inside him that could not be quenched, and it ignited her entire being. When you found your perfect match, the soul that set your own ablaze, who could stand in your way? He had taken what should have been a punishment and turned it into their Elysium.

He had given her love, life, and children to call her own. Perhaps they were not of her body born, but their blood gave their children life, and her heart knew that it was the same. The petty gods could throw whatever they wished and her beloved, and he would rise above them victorious, with her at his side. Nothing could tear them asunder, and those that had been foolish enough to try, well, their time was almost at it's end.

A gasp of delight shocks through her as he gently bites her lip, her head tilting back to give him the smallest, delicious taste of resistance before she runs a moon-pale hand over his chest, her smile teasing. "So eager to leave the bed this evening, beloved. Have we great plans this day?" She rolls gracefully to the side of the bed, pouring herself out of it with the grace of the evening stars, the dark sheets pooling at her feet leaving her gloriously naked as she crosses their chamber to her armoire. "Do I dress for battle, business, or pleasure my heart?" Coquettishly she tucks her chin over her shoulder to peer at him through the tousled fall of her curling ebony hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrosio smiles at his beloved, desire plain on his face as she moves seamlessly across their dark bedroom to her armoire. “Dress as you desire, my love. This night is for you.” He stands and crosses the room, his body pressing up against her back as he leans down and scrapes his teeth lightly against the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet. “This night is for us.” He pulls her tighter against him, holding her close. “I want to show you some of the things you’ve been wanting to see in this modern world. I have been concentrating too much on the impending war. I think we both deserve a night to step away from it all for a little while.”

Selene allowed her own smile to fill up with the yearning her lover filled her with. Even after all this time, she craved him. His touch, his voice, his shiver-inducing fangs against her skin. As his arms wrap around her waist her own raise up, hands interlocking behind the back of his neck, stretching her pale form flush against his. Every moment with him had been a gift, not one that the gods had thought to bestow with this cursed eternity.

There was an added spice of delight, in that knowledge. They thought to punish her dark angel, and instead they had given her more time at his side. If they had known... but that was another matter entirely. There was still much they must pay for. Though she had always preferred the dusky evenings, to have the sun stolen from you entirely was to slowly sicken inside. She had seen it in some of her children.

Turning her head to hide the thoughts dancing in her dark eyes, she nuzzled the side of Ambrosio's face. "Can we go to the museum, my love? I know you said you would show me this modern world... but I find that I crave the touch of things from home..."


End file.
